Struggle
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Dormida, Maka estaba dejando su cuerpo indefenso ante el que la observaba... Eso quería él… eso deseaba, eso era lo que ella le provocaba sin saberlo... Pero todos los idiotas tienen su castigo, ¿No, soul?...MakaXSoul
1. Deseo

**Struggle **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1**

**Deseo**

**

* * *

**

Estaba dormida sobre su costado, dejando su cuerpo indefenso ante el que la observaba. ¿Acaso era ingenua? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él la observaba por las noches?

Tenía puesto un vestidito de dormir muy mono y su pálida piel contrastaba con la obscuridad de su alrededor, le enseñaba la espalda sin precaución, su cabello rubio ligeramente revuelto sin las coletas de siempre.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de mirarle…? Y ella con todo y que era su técnico… ni se daba cuenta del acto. Ella podía percibir almas, mas no la necesidad pecaminosa de su compañero.

Lo horrible del asunto… es que sus deseos habían dejado de limitarse a "sólo mirarla". Ahora deseaba profundamente tocarla, tenerla entre sus brazos… estar entre su piernas.

¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Si el era un tío guay no? ¡Debía entonces estar con una tía guay! Al menos con los pechos enormes…

Además… por esa razón sin fundamentos no podía despertar en las mañanas plácidamente, no, tenía que entrar su técnico con un sartén y una cuchara para despertarle.

Su mirada volvió a pasear por el cuerpo de la chica quien víctima insospechada de miradas lascivas se dio vuelta sobre si misma, mostrándole su rostro tranquilo a su guadaña pervertida quién sintió el corazón acelerársele.

Era tan pequeña… tan inocente de sus perversas intenciones…. Su gesto tranquilo y su respiración imperceptible… tan delicada…

**—Tan sonámbula—**pronunció en voz alta recordando la vez que mientras la miraba, la rubia arrojó un "Maka Chop" directo a su cabeza… y bien merecido se lo tenía.

Se acercó a ella sin poder contener esas ganas que lo carcomían… extendió su mano… sólo necesitaba rozar su hombro desnudo para al menos quedar satisfecho el resto de la noche.

Era bastante ingenuo al tratar de creer aquello… pero así lo hizo: acarició el hombro de la chica. Maka ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Deslizó su mano lentamente hasta llegar al escote del vestidito y meter los dedos entre este. Maka nuevamente ni siquiera se movió.

Vio la mesita de noche… ¡Por el Shinigami-sama! ¡Tomaba pastillas para dormir!

Aquello provoco la sonrisa maniática de Soul haciendo brillar sus ojos carmesí en la obscuridad de la habitación. Una mano pálida se escurrió en la entrepierna de la rubia, subiendo descaradamente.

Por fin la joven Albarn soltó un gemidito. Los labios del chico se saborearon parcialmente. Nunca había sentido aquello monstruoso que le dejó la voz de Maka le dejó en el cuerpo… había ignorado totalmente eso que comenzaba a despertar y seguramente no le sería fácil controlar…

Se subió lentamente a la cama viendo a Maka desde su posición en cuatro patas sobre ella. ¿Dónde comenzaría? Ella parecía dormir como una piedra…

Acercó lentamente sus labios al cuello que le entregaba sin sospecharlo, midió terreno y los depositó para acariciarle, lamerle, morderle.

Se quitó la camiseta blanca que vestía, quedándose así con los boxers con los que acostumbraba a dormir, aquellos azules de fantasmitas.

Deslizó los tirantes del vestidito de su técnico y recorrió con sus labios lo que pudo… aun sintiendo pudor de besar más allá.

Separó sus delgadas piernas y se coloco entre ellas, dirigiéndose a su boca quien le rogaba unirse a la de ella. Unió sus labios en un beso casi inocente ya que ella no respondía.

Su boca, deliciosa… y seguramente sería más delicioso si le respondiera con la misma ferocidad que él deseaba.

Suavemente y sin poder mirar, deslizó las bragas de la delicada niña. Jadeó impaciente, sabiéndose separado de ella únicamente por su prenda interior.

Eso quería… eso deseaba, eso era lo que ella le provocaba sin saberlo. El deseo era imposible de controlar a esas alturas.

Sintió la temperatura de la habitación elevarse sin tener nada que ver con el clima. Era él… él y su deseo de ella.

Besó su cuello sin pudor. Había enloquecido al sentir el calor del contacto casi íntimo con su técnico. Capturó su lóbulo en un beso, acarició con su lengua, había perdido la razón… se despojó de su prenda se acomodó exacto donde su instinto animal le indicaba y cuando estaba a punto hacerla suya…

**—Soul… —**la niña había pronunciado su nombre entre sueños.

Se quedó estupefacto.

¿Qué demonios había estado apunto de hacer? Se incorporó mirándola y tratando de encontrar el crédito de sus actos.

Sus ojos aun cerrados le gritaban lo inocente que ella estaba de su situación actual.

**— ¿Esto no es nada guay verdad, Maka? —**susurró a lo que se ponía sus ropas con el semblante abstraído.

La miró nuevamente. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó a si mismo. Tomó las bragas de la Albarn y se las colocó casi sin mirarle, con torpeza y por supuesto, culpa.

Salió de la habitación de su técnico con la mirada baja y el pecho hecho nudos.

**—Pump-pumpkin… Nee… Soul-kun —**la vocecita necesitada de la chica le provocó escalofríos cuando esta se paró detrás de él en la obscuridad.

**—B-Blair… —**inspiró sin soltar el aire.

Sus brazos le rodearon, sus pechos le caían en la nuca y sus labios rozaban en su oído.

**—Soul-kun –**gimió dejando helado a la Guadaña**— Vas a ser mío…**

**— ¿Y que te hace pensarlo, gata loca? —**musitó tratando de guardar la calma.

**—Que te vi…**

_Te vi…_

_Te vi…_

**— ¡Me viste qué! —**caminó hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta.

**—He visto como ves a Maka por las noches… he visto que hoy te atreviste… y si no me das tu cuerpo… ella sabrá lo que estuviste a punto de hacer… —**sus ojos se escondían en la sombra que provocaba su cabello, haciéndola ver tétrica.

Soul la miró incrédulo, nervioso, a punto del asesinato.

**— ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —**soltó inocente mirándola fijo.

Ella sólo sonrió.

**—Pump-pukmpkin… —**canturreó acercándose lentamente.

Un cubito de hielo se deslizó por la garganta del chico de ojos carmín cuando la joven bruja que le doblaba la altura estaba ya frente suyo.

Lo empujo violenta hacia la habitación abierta haciéndolo caer al piso. Ofuscado se incorporó para ver como ella cerraba la puerta con magia.

Sonrió maniática mientras su mirada lasciva, recorrió el cuerpo de la guadaña como si los papeles que él había jugado hace rato se hubiesen invertido.

**—Quítate la ropa…**

**

* * *

**

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Wololas… andando hoy por Soul Eater… tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic de esta magnífica serie xD

Mmmm… un poco corto el cap pero… ya qué…

Me despido cordialmente *-*

Cuídense

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	2. La locura

**Struggle **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**La locura**

**

* * *

**

**—Nya... —**la vocecita de la gata se escuchó por toda la habitación mientras el joven de cabello plata temblaba casi imperceptiblemente**— Repito… quítate la ropa…**

Soul no se movía, la miraba fijo con la boca entreabierta. Sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sólo: se levantó robótico y se llevó las manos al borde de la camiseta para deslizarla hacia arriba.

**—No… —**dijo suplicante ante la mirada lasciva de la gata quien no despegaba sus ojos dorados de la piel se iba descubriendo ante sus ojos**— NO… —**repitió desesperado.

Cerró los ojos. De alguna manera debía parar aquello… trataba de buscar dentro de si la solución…

La gata se había acercado. Lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras miraba la expresión de su forzado amante con cierta lujuria, besó su hombro y su cuello.

La Guadaña lanzó un gemidito parcialmente agradado ya que lo que sentía con aquellos besos era placentero pero no podía negar en constante pavor que le daba la situación.

**—Para… Blair… para —**cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se concentró en una sola cosa: convertirse en la guadaña de Maka.

Los brazos de Blair se cerraron bruscamente debido a que el dulce cuerpo del muchacho no estaba entre sus brazos más.

La Guadaña se había arrojado hacia la puerta partiéndola, fue entonces cuando se convirtió en humano de nuevo y corrió a la habitación de su Técnico.

Cerró la puerta y se hincó al lado de la rubia respirando agitadamente, temblando por la desesperación y sudando por los nervios.

**— ¿Soul? —**sus ojos de esmeralda se abrieron de par en par mirando al agitado muchacho que sin camisa, estaba a su lado**— Hent… —**tanto su voz como la mano que se dirigía a la mejilla del chico de cabello blancuzco, se detuvieron.

Él fue el que detuvo su mano, su voz fue detenida por la palidez de la piel de Soul combinada con el semblante lloroso que lo asechaba.

**—Soul… ¿Qué sucede? —**le dijo incorporándose rápidamente al tiempo que el chico temblaba de manera incontrolable.

**—Yo… yo… —**no pudo articular palabra.

La joven Albarn se sentó en la cama junto a su guadaña mirándolo con preocupación mientras el chico se aferró a su cintura, escondiendo la cara en su regazo y temblando de una manera alarmante.

**—Me estás asustando Soul…**

**—Yo siempre creí que cualquier mujer… yo podría… pero ya sé que no puedo—**balbuceo con la voz quebrada**—yo… es aterrador, yo…**

**— ¿A qué te refieres Soul? —**las pupilas de la rubia palidecieron. No obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta y las conjeturas que se armaron en su cabeza fueron paranoicas, como el pensar en qué clase de cosas se había aventurado él a hacer a esas horas de la noche y con quién**—… Quédate aquí Soul… si tienes miedo a regresar a tu habitación puedes quedarte conmigo…**

El arma le miró boquiabierto. Su temblor disminuyo drásticamente ante la extraña petición.

Parecía como si Maka supiera que el objeto de su pavor estaba esperando afuera… como si supiera que la única persona a la que la gata respetaba era la Albarn.

El chico asintió incrédulo en lo que la joven le sonrió amable recostándose de nuevo, y haciéndole un espacio en aquella cama individual.

Evans se metió entre las sábanas, algo turbado por los recuerdos de que hacía unos minutos, él había tratado de violarla con todas las de la ley.

¿Pero que esperaba ella? Si con sus deliciosos labios le incitaba a degustarla… si con su pálida piel le invitaba a los besos desenfrenados y casi salvajes… si su cabello se perfumaba de esa manera tan provocativa… ¿A caso un hombre puede resistirse a ello?

¿A caso un hombre puede resistirse a los encantos de la persona que ama? Amar… eso no había sonado bien.

_Pero todos los idiotas tienen su castigo_, pensó acomodándose en el calor de aquellas sábanas blancas, viendo el rostro de Maka, muy cercano y apacible, ya que había cerrado los ojos.

Estaba tranquilo ya. Sólo porque estaba con ella, estaba tranquilo… claro sin contar con los remordimientos de haber acariciado su cuerpo y robado sus besos hacia una media hora aproximadamente.

Pronto los brazos de la rubia se cerraron en su cuerpo en un abrazo sin malicia, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la guadaña.

Él, respondió casi automáticamente a su abrazo rodeándola y estrechándola casi con un fugaz contacto.

…..

La mañana había llegado a Deah City con un activo sol danzarín que con su pavorosa cara de esquizofrenia aguda, plantaba un calor de los mil demonios para el resto del día.

Soul esperaba a su técnico en el comedor, a que el desayuno estuviera listo. El aroma a hotcakes inundaba la estancia y el ojirubí, embelezado por su hambre, había olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca.

Se quedó quieto y alerta ante la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo.

— **¿A que te gusta, eh?** —susurró ella con un semblante serio bajo sus vestimentas amoratadas.

Soul la miró impresionado por su presencia y con el constante sentido de peligro marcado en los besos que ella tatuó en su piel.

**—Si tanto la amas… —**se encogió de los hombros y le miró fijo y sin romper el contacto visual, murmuró cosas incomprensibles y sonrió**— Esperaré a que tú mismo provoques que ella te odie… y cuando eso pase vendrás a mí… **

**—Pero qué dices… —**un escalofrío violento recorrió su ser cuando ella movió los labios para explicarle.

**—No quería decírtelo pero no importa ya… algo te está poseyendo, Soul-kun… algo que tiene que ver con sangre…**

Se levantó de la mesa y esfumó de la habitación…

La palabra sangre simplemente llevó a su cabeza aquel sueño recurrente en donde un pequeño demonio bailaba frente a él…

Sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos rubíes recorrieron el comedor en busca de algún objeto para distraerse… pero en ese instante su Técnico entraba con el desayuno.

Ella estaba de buen humor, sirviendo los alimentos con un pequeño delantal atado en su cintura.

Los ojos rojizos de la guadaña recorrieron la cintura de la chica sin disimulo. Recorrió su cuerpo sin ninguna vergüenza, cosa que ella no notó, pero así era…

* * *

_**La deseas, ¿No es así? **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sí… _

_

* * *

_

**Entonces… tómala…**

**

* * *

**_Pero…_

_

* * *

_

**Acepta la locura, Soul Eater… que sabes que lo que deseas es la locura…**

**

* * *

**

La rubia se desataba el delantal y lo dejaba colgado cerca de la puerta. Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido por Soul quién siguió los movimientos de sus manos quitándose la prenda de manera casi erótica a sus ojos.

Se acercó a la mesa con el plato donde descansaba la torre de hot cakes y sonriéndole casi con ternura, le sirvió su porción común.

Pero es que era tan bella… cuando se inclinaba para colocarlos uno a uno en el plato del peliblanco. Aquella ligera posición parecía invitarle…

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

¡Ella simplemente le servía hot cakes!

Miel de Maple derramó ella en la superficie fina de su aperitivo. Se deslizaba con deliciosa lentitud… esa miel… como su esencia deslizándose en la piel de Maka… el líquido aperlado acariciando su espalda.

* * *

_**Podría ser… podría deslizarse por su piel… a que lo deseas… ¿no?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sí… sí lo deseo…_

Ella saboreaba, ignorante de aquella mirada penetrante, sin saber lo sensual que era para él verla levarse un trozo a la boca, cuando separaba los labios dulcemente para recibir lo que deseaba degustar…

No pudo soportarlo. No cuando una traviesa gota de miel se escapó para recorrer sus labios.

* * *

_**La locura… Soul Eater… no te resistas a la locura…**_

_**

* * *

**_

No supo cuando pero estaba parado, halándola hacia él con brutalidad, y robando sus labios con necesidad. Quería lamer… probar, beber de su boca como si fuese a extinguirse aquel sabor delicioso de ella.

El técnico se había petrificado. Estaba quieta en sus brazos, respondiendo a aquel ataque, casi con torpeza. Así es como fue acorralada en la puerta de la cocina, con aquellos besos salvajes, que sólo le hacían gemir su el nombre de su acompañante a modo de súplica porque parara, pero este hizo caso omiso de aquella súplica.

Las manos de Soul no perdieron oportunidad de ver aquel indicio de aceptación por parte de su técnico. Así que se metió bajo la camisa blanca de la rubia, acariciando su espalda, llegando al sujetador.

**—Para… –**susurró ella asustada, cuando pudo soltarse de aquellos besos**—No… yo…**

Evans la ignoró nuevamente, mientras la elevaba, provocando que todo su peso recayera en la puerta que por suerte, estaba bien sujeta.

Ante aquella sorpresiva acción, la Albarn atinó a rodearle la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos, por el temor a caerse, mas no pensó que esto le haría las cosas más fáciles al muchacho quien se había situado en su cuello.

Lamía, mordía tenuemente y besaba la tersa piel de su cuello, confundiéndola, llevándole todo aquello que jamás había experimentado. El calor sofocante que emanaba de sus cuerpos, la delicia de su aliento chocando con su piel.

**—Maka… —**musitó él con la necesidad de lo que ella más ignoraba.

Ella lo miró taciturna. Aquellos ojos de un rojo espeso, inyectados en lascivia, le indicaban que él estaba decidido.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Cuando lo sintió contra su cuerpo…

Un gemido de expectación se escapó de sus labios.

**—Yo simplemente puedo… –**siseó impaciente mientras buscaba deshacerse de aquello que mantenía sus pantalones unidos. Tocándola sin querer… despertándola de su ensoñación.

**–Soul… basta… —**suspiro ella sin una pizca de credibilidad.

Escalofríos la recorrieron cuando toda la fuerza de él fue a recaer en un brazo mientras que la otra, había alcanzado su objetivo, liberarse así mismo de aquella condena…

* * *

_**A esto, Soul Eater… se le llama… locura…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

Oh! María Santísima! xD (owo y eso que no soy creyente xD) como me ha costado hacer esto y salió del sh"·$% jeje…

Mmm la locura… tengan cuidado con la locura *O*

En fin. Owo si hay alguna falta la corregiré conforme relea y relea mi fic xD normalmente eso hago, pero unos chicos me presionaban pa subir este cap ;O;

Muchas gracias por leer owo no creí hubiera éxito en este fic

Gracias a:

Minixa, Aiko Iwakura, pato- kun, Maxmus, Maya Brandon,Lina-san Kohri-chan (naaah el review no fue tan malo xD y… ¿Qué hay de malo en ser una loca? *-* Kuroi-chii baka-angel TyraelMika, Tina.503, xxXDark Sakura UchihaXxx, Naru, KOWAI

**Querida Kowai:** Te saludo, linda lectora (bueno, quizá eres un chico) que te atreviste a decirme tus pensamientos de manera clara, lo admiro *O* xD Bien hecho!

Para empezar, nena, sí… en mi cabeza hay mucha lascivia… o_ó por eso el éxito del fic xD

_Número 2:_ Soul no es pervertido? Claro que no… por eso no le sangra la nariz por Blair! Y dice que no anda con a Maka por no tener pechos ñ_ñU xD ok, comentario idiota xD ¿Pero sabes? No todos somos unos santos… y esa es la ley que la vida va a enseñarte cuando crezcas.

_Número 3:_ cielo, sé que sabes leer… entonces te pido que hagas la traducción de lo que significa rated M *O* porque leer un fic M con tu hermanita no ha sido muy… acertado.

_Número 4:_ Para esto tengo que citarte: Kowai (2009) nos comenta: _"los escritores plasman sus sentimientos deseos y emociones, asi q ten cuidado con tu propia historia q te esta diciendo algo" _por supuesto amor o—o a mí, el fic me dice que hay alto grado de perversión en mi cabeza, y que mi deseo es ver algo así en Soul Eater pero obviamente no va a pasar… porque de ahí owo tengo una excelente vida sexual xDU

Número 5: ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿El fic o mi vida? Porque si es mi vida owo fanfiction es un lugar para LEER.

Muchas gracias por la crítica nena nOn te lo agradezco en serio o_ó

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews xD

Saludos!

Y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	3. Más grande

**Struggle **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**Más grande**

**

* * *

**

La necesidad de aquel diminuto cuerpo lo llevó a los actos seguidos.

La voz de Maka se elevaba en el estupor del ambiente pesado de la cocina. Aferrada el cuello de Soul, no pudo preveer sus movimientos, sólo supo que él se adentraba en su cuerpo de manera desesperada.

Soul cerró los ojos con deleite. Lo había soñado tanto tiempo, lo había deseado tanto tiempo… a ella, como la hiciera suya…

Aquello era maravilloso…

La humedad y temperatura le hicieron perder la conciencia mientras la penetraba con más fuerza… necesidad, sintiendo el interminable deleite de aquel cuerpo frágil sobre el suyo.

Pero no era suficiente… necesitaba un acceso más fácil. Tomó el cuello de la rubia y la arrojó al piso pasa seguirla y embestirla nuevamente.

Sus labios se posaron el cuello tenso de la jovencita. Lamía, mordisqueaba, disfrutaba aquel fino hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su Técnico.

* * *

_**¿No te lo dije, Soul Eater?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dijo aquella lejana voz que de momento a otro se acercó como un rayo fulminante a sus sentidos.

Lo percibía…

Sentía la delicia de tener a Maka de esa manera… su delicado aroma, su deliciosa voz, su piel exquisita… mientras escondía su cara en el hueco que había lamido antes, entre el cuello y el hombro, rosando su mejilla con la de ella, moviéndose con frenesí.

Pero también era conocedor de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación obscura de su subconsciente, donde se escondían sus deseos obscuros y profundos, él estaba ahí también, mirando a su alrededor, escuchando la deliciosamente divina voz de la Albarn al sentirse invadida, ni siquiera notaba que los acordes no eran nada armoniosos, sino dolorosos y suplicantes por que parase.

El semblante del Soul Eater del subconsciente se tornó enloquecido. Ni su precioso traje negro de rayas verticales blancas y delgadas fue suficiente para hacerle lucir con más cordura, ni el sexy contraste del rojo de su camisa con su pálida e incitante piel.

Caminó taciturno hasta un piano sombrío en el fondo de la sala obscura, con piso de ajedrez, cuadros negros, cuadros rojos, y se sentó en el banquito dispuesto a tocar aquel regalo de los ángeles para la música.

* * *

_**Tentador ¿No…? Hazlo… tienes mi permiso…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fue hasta entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de aquel diablillo de manos largas a su lado.

Sus manos temblaron de deseo, sus deliciosos ojos rubí se empaparon en lujuria, una sensación creciente en su cuerpo, le estaba enloqueciendo e incitándole a pecar…

Las lágrimas de la rubia se deslizaban por sus mejillas, cayeron en la de él, quien abrió los ojos asustado… y no más en la habitación obscura, sino en la realidad pura y salvaje.

El olor a sangre le puso alerta.

Las lágrimas de la joven no paraban, acababa de hacerle un daño irreparable.

**—Soul… —**la voz de la joven retumbó en su cabeza**—Soul… —**era desesperada y temerosa**— Soul… reacciona…**

El chico abrió sus ojos rubí intenso mirando primero el techo del comedor y después a su técnico quien estaba arrodillada a su lado con los ojos llorosos.

** —Maka—**susurró con miedo, tratando de incorporarse**— ¿Qué… estoy haciendo en el suelo?**

** —Te quedaste inmóvil en tu asiento y luego caíste desmayado… —**la chica se talló los ojos.

_Fue… mi imaginación, _pensó el arma, sintiendo el cuerpo lánguido, la boca seca y las manos temblorosas aun por la expectación, placer y terror de los acontecimientos que su cabeza le había hecho creer que sucedieron.

El falso sabor de Maka Albarn estaba en su boca aun; la sensación de su tersa piel en sus manos.

Maldito temblor, maldito sudor, maldita agitación. Ella le miraba con preocupación, atenta y sumisa, aquello era atractivo.

—**Faltaremos a clases hoy—**susurró la rubia determinante— **Voy a cuidarte este día, que no es nada normal el cómo te desmayaste… llamaré al profesor Stein…**

Su mano lentamente se acercó al rostro del muchacho para acariciarle la mejilla con delicadeza. Su tersa piel fue percibida como algo tranquilizador, Soul Eater estaba tranquilo al sentir la piel de su técnico acariciar la suya, era realmente sublime.

Le ayudó a incorporarse y le acompañó a su habitación. Dentro de ella, el ojirubí se recostó, sintiéndose cansado y patético.

Maka le miró con ternura y suspiró. Se quitó el pequeño suetercillo amarillo ante la vista expectante de Soul.

* * *

_**No debes conformarte con algo tan minúsculo, Soul Eater… sabes que quieres tenerla… más cerca…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_** —Nada que venga de Maka es minúsculo… —**_respondía a aquella voz.

_** Pero sabes que hay algo más grande, ¿No es así, pequeño come almas?**_

_** —Sí… –**_susurró cansinamente

— **¿Dijiste algo? —**los ojos esmeralda se posaron en él, y él le devolvió una mirada confusa y turbia.

—_**Que me ame… como yo a ella**_

Casi divisó la mueca sorprendida del diablillo de brazos largos en aquel rincón de su cabeza.

Esta vez era real, se incorporó lentamente y haló la mano de su técnico hasta atraerla a la cama; esta se sentó en la orilla y le miró intrigada e inocente de sus pensamientos.

**¿Soul? —**le preguntó con calma.

Los ojos sinceros de aquella arma parecieron brillar al escuchar su nombre. Su mano seguía siendo sostenida por la de él y aquella situación era un tanto cómoda.

Sonrió. La dulce Maka le regaló una sonrisa cálida, cerrando los ojos como si lo comprendiera.

¿El qué?,pensó Soul mientras su mano libre se acomodaba lentamente detrás del cuello de ella, halándola hacia él, hacia su rostro, hacia sus labios.

La momentánea sorpresa se reflejó en las facciones de la Albarn, mas no detuvo el instante, dejó que la acercara y dejó que los labios de él acariciaran los suyos suavemente.

Al verse aceptado, el joven Evans se aventuró a poseerlos, a poseer los labios de ella por primera vez…

* * *

_**Sabes que no estarás satisfecho sólo con eso, Soul Eater…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_**Notas del autor:**_

Ohhhhh siento la esperaaa D: xD es que me ha costado! He pasado un semestre muy duro en la escuela de Lenguas y creo que por fin me pude sacar este capítulo de la cabeza, después de reposarlo en navidad D: xD

Además me ha dado la obsesión por escribir algo de Bleach y tampoco me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza xD

Gracias, estoy muy contenta de toparme con tanto review de tanta pervertida *O* no estoy sola en este mundo xDDD

_**Gracias por leer:**_

Kuchiki Rukia Ichi, Aiko_Iwakura, Minixa, Axel (ash Damián ¬¬), Omtatelo, Yumi Kazahaya, Kohri-chan, Natysnjjj, Ana, Maka Albarn Eater Evans 3, KagomeHb, / ( vaya nombre owo xD), Sammy Askura, Nyaaa, Beautifly92, Naruto-y-Soul-Eater-Fan, TiLoCy, The Chameleon, Lenalee Rose, Minamo (;O; minamo-chan! xD), Blender Angel

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic :D

Ciau :D

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz! xD


	4. Ninguna palabra qué agregar

**Struggle **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4**

**Ninguna palabra qué agregar**

* * *

Maka cerró los ojos casi con vehemencia, sintiéndose acogida en aquellos brazos, como lo había deseado hace tanto tiempo, como había soñado hace tanto tiempo.

No sabía cómo había sucedido, sólo sabía que Soul Eater Evans estaba besándola lenta y profundamente. Sentía su incitante aliento en colisión con el suyo, provocándola, desestabilizando su razón.

Sus manos acariciaban los cabellos blancuzcos mientras sentía como cuerpo reaccionaba sólo, a su aliento, a sus manos grandes que recorrían su breve cintura, deslizándose traviesas entre su camisa, tocando, rosando lo que podía, de manera casi tímida pero ella no estaba molesta por ello, al contrario, se aferraba a los hombros de la guadaña mientras dejaba escapar dulces suspiros que sólo podían incitar a su acompañante.

Las manos de Maka viajaron desde los hombros de Soul hasta el cierre de su chaqueta, deslizándola con perfecta delicadeza y quitándosela con perfecto tino. Los dedos de la joven se aventuraron traviesos bajo la camiseta de su arma, sintiendo los músculos con desconcierto.

El ojirubí se quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa para dejarla explorar con mayor agilidad a lo que la rubia le sonrió tímidamente y sus pequeñas manos no evitaron recorrer los hombros descubiertos de Soul, marcados por la tonificación de sus músculos, la hacían temblar de expectación, de desasosiego.

Los labios del muchacho denotaban el gozo de las manitas en su cuerpo, sentía la temperatura elevándose y se sentía perdiendo el control.

_**La tienes donde quieres, Soul Eater…**_

Ignoró la vocecilla de su interior mientras besaba el cuello femenino como si fuese una poderosa droga, incitándole a morder cual vampiro, acariciando su espalda con ese sentimiento posesivo y devastador.

Maka se arqueó al sentir la lengua de su acompañante viajando traviesa entre los botones de su blusa blanca. Se removió inquieta pero agradada, soltando suspiros delicados e incitantes que el arma no pudo dejar de lado, no pudo evitar sentirse complacido por la dulce voz de su musa.

Sus dedos descarados se dirigieron al botón que unía la falda de su técnico, acariciando disimuladamente todo a su paso, llegando a él y desatándolo como si hubiese entrenado para ello toda una vida.

Las cálidas manos de la chica acariciaban el pantalón rojo decidiendo si lo haría o no, parecía un poco contrariada por el efecto que sus actos pudiesen causar. Miró a Soul como si le preguntase si estaba bien o no lo que estaba haciendo.

El albino le mostró una sonrisa amable, de quien está satisfecho de lo que recibía por muy poco que fuera. Pero ella no lo estaba, no estaba satisfecha de lo y necesitaba sentir a Soul de esa manera, lo había deseado por mucho tiempo sin poder confesarlo, reprimiéndose, pensando que él no le apreciaba de la manera en la cual ella lo deseaba.

Los dedos se movieron por última vez para desabrochar la prenda y el muchacho contuvo el aire. Se paró frente a ella, mirándola como un ser hechizado por la preciosa ninfa que tenía deliciosamente descolocada la falda y estaba al borde de perderla.

Los ojos esmeralda se posaron en los rubíes como pidiéndose permiso y dándolo mutuamente. Las manos de la Albarn se colocaron en los costados del pantalón rojo para deslizarlo hacia abajo, dejando el cuerpo semidesnudo de su arma frente a sí.

Podía verle, podía ver el deseo del muchacho materializado entre sus bóxers, fue entonces cuando se sintió asustada, pero no cedería, estaba harta de ser tan cobarde.

_**Ya casi… es tuya…**_

Seguramente las manos del diablillo estaban en su boca de nuevo, sin embargo no se había percatado en que ya no estaba solo en la habitación.

**–Entonces… ¿Crees que verás esto? ¿Crees que bajaré la guardia mientras tenga este arrebato de lujuria con Maka…? –**musitó Soul ataviado con un smoking negro, de rayas blancas y camisa vino.

El diablillo lo miró extrañado. No se había dado cuenta del preciso instante en el cual la guadaña había entrado a la habitación obscura, fría y desquiciada. Las manos que el ser mantenía en la boca, se deslizaron lentamente fuera de esta para caer al piso pesadamente.

Un Soul deslumbrante era el que tenía frente a él. Parecía mucho más atractivo que de costumbre… mucho más puro y decidido de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo desde su infección de la sangre negra.

** —Hay algo importante que debes saber… —**su voz sonó como advertencia**— Yo no dejaré que veas a mi Maka… como la voy a ver en unos instantes… ella va a ser sólo mía… no permitiré que te metas en este día… entre ambos.**

Dicho esto, el diablillo quitó la vista del Soul que miraba hacia Maka, quien en besaba con ternura los labios del Soul verdadero.

** —Esto no es por lujuria… así que no tienes oportunidad…—**pero cuando el diablillo volteó, el Soul del smoking ya no estaba ahí. El suspiro frustrado de la figurilla roja de brazos largos se hizo presente al notar que no había nada… no podía ver nada más. Soul le había encerrado momentáneamente en su cabeza.

Emitió un ruidillo frustrado y se quedó sólo, en la obscuridad.

Soul acariciaba la cintura de Maka, ansioso ya por los siguientes pasos, más no lo demostraría, no tan pronto.

La rubia se llevó las manos al cabello y soltó sus coletas que la hacían ver demasiado inocente para lo que estaba sucediendo. Aprovechando el corto movimiento de la Albarn, Soul se aventuró en su espalda, tan tersa y blanca, tratando de encontrar el broche de aquel diminuto sostén, encontrándolo y librándose de él con ese creciente sentimiento de expectación y deslizando los tirantes de este para quitárselo por completo.

Ella se ruborizó al acto, pero cualquier acción que ella pudiese hacer, fue nublada por el movimiento del albino en busca de los diminutos senos que simplemente le parecían ideales. Besó, lamió con suavidad, acarició con delicadeza mientras la recostaba en la cama blanca. Maka atinó a responderle con suspiros tímidos, acariciando los cabellos blanquecinos y rodeándole con las piernas.

El ojirubí se separó un momento para mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle con infinita ternura y agradecimiento. Sus manos grandes fueron a tocar las diminutas bragas y halarlas para deshacerse de ellas también.

No iba a preguntarle si estaba lista. Maka no era estúpida, si no lo estuviera, no lo habría dejado llegar hasta ese momento en el cual él se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba, aún si los ojos esmeraldas de ella se quedaron mirándole algo asustada la entrepierna.

Él, con una mirada sencilla y tranquila, le dijo que no iba a lastimarla. Ella con una sonrisa tierna le dijo que ya sabía eso.

Se fundieron en un beso cálido y él se colocó inmediatamente y con cuidado comenzó a introducirse en el diminuto cuerpo. Sintió un lamento contra sus labios, pero no quiso entrar en pánico así que se fue más lento y profundizó el beso.

Maka le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, él respondió a su abrazo. Ya estaba completamente dentro de ella, fue entonces cuando la miró. Parecía intranquila pero feliz, muy feliz.

Sus cabellos rubios estaban esparcidos por toda la blanca almohada, sus ojos parecían más claros aún y su piel parecía brillar con luz propia. Era divina, no había nada más.

El albino comenzó su danza junto con ella. Parecía que no dolía más y comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella muestra afectuosa tan intensa.

Las manos femeninas acariciaban la espalda de la guadaña con agilidad desconocida, rozando las uñas de vez en cuando, volviéndole loco, acompañando a sus labios tersos en el cuello masculino, haciéndole perder la cordura definitivamente.

Nombres en suspiros se escuchaban embelesados por la pequeña habitación. Caricias llenas de amor y movimientos delicados podían percibirse.

No pensaban separarse, no durante lo que restara del día. No aunque el horroroso sol que flotaba maniático por los cielos se metiera a descansar y la luna sangrienta saliera a iluminar la noche de Death City.

Soul apretó los dientes tratando de contener los impulsos de correrse dentro de la pequeña Maka, mas no lo logró. La pequeña había apretado los ojos mientras su boquita lanzaba un gemido; recibió en sus brazos al albino y abrazó con firmeza mientras este respiraba irregularmente y besaba su mejilla un par de veces en señal de agradecimiento.

Ya estaba, era suya y él de ella. No había ninguna palabra qué agregar.

Los ojos de Maka se cerraron lentamente para dirigirse al mundo de los sueños enrollada en las sábanas blancas, sintiéndose cómoda y protegida en los brazos de Soul, como soñó siempre, como nunca dijo.

Soul, absolutamente relajado y satisfecho atinó a soltar una sonrisa chueca por el pensamiento que acababa de surcar su mente. El papá de Maka ocupó por un segundo sus pensamientos, intentando matarle y persiguiéndolo diciéndole cosas como "¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermosa florecita?" Pero lo descartó.

No esperaba que todo el mundo supiese los detalles de su relación así que seguro mantendrían eso en secreto. Aquella batalla interna que tenía con la sangre negra, sabía, con la ayuda de Maka, la ganaría, así que no había nada de malo en cerrar los ojos y reunirse con ella en el mundo de los tranquilos sueños que estaba seguro tendría.

**Fin**

* * *

Notas del autor:

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto esta conclusión que hasta me supo absurda xD la tenía escrita hace mucho pero faltaban párrafos… no sé xD ni modo, así la subo y así la concluyo! XDDD Muchas gracias por leer, los amo :D

Oh son tantos los agradecimientos que no terminaría la lista así que a todos… gracias ;_;

Ciau :D

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz! xD


End file.
